varlyndriafandomcom-20200213-history
Abyssalist
A magician who specializes in water and air magics and the power of the sea. Abyssalists can summon destructive sea creatures and elementals to aid them in combat as well as call upon the aid of the ocean to drown their foes. Quest Charm LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... You have entered Neriak - Commons. You say, 'Hail, Vorshell The Ocean Shaper' Vorshell The Ocean Shaper says, 'Greetings "Name", are you currently a member of the Abyssalists or are you looking to join? I can also give you some information on this path as well.' You say, 'Information' Vorshell The Ocean Shaper says, 'Magicians who wish to become Abyssalists will be rewarded with the ability to focus their studies on learning how to control the elder oceanic elementals made of water and air, as well as learn how to conjure swarms of sea creatures and powerful rain and thunder storms to overwhelm their enemies.' You say, 'join' Vorshell The Ocean Shaper says, 'Good, I can always use another recruit. I'm not that fond of the other two paths for the Magician, so if you're already involved in one of them I hope you understand that all of your items from that path will be deleted upon becoming an Abyssalist. If you agree to this or don't have a path yet than I will help you learn more.' You say, 'more' Vorshell The Ocean Shaper says, 'Are you sure you want to start the path of the Abyssalist? Yes' You say, 'yes' Vorshell The Ocean Shaper says, 'You've made a wise choice, "Name". Before you can join though, you need to show me I can earn your trust.' You say, 'earn' Vorshell The Ocean Shaper tells you, Fire Elemental Powder Vorshell The Ocean Shaper says, 'Here "Name", take this insignia. You'll be using your insignia for every quest I offer you, so don't lose it! Alright, so your first task is showing me I can trust you enough to advance you further. Bring me back your insignia and three fire elemental powders. The elements have shown me there is an upheaval of scorch elementals that are attacking around the entrance to Befallen in West Commonlands. These elementals should provide quality samples of what I need for my studies. Do this, and I'll advance you as an Abyssalist.' LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... You have entered West Commonlands. You have slain Scorch Elemental! --You have looted a Fire Elemental Powder.-- Turn in 3 Fire Elemental Powder and Insignia. You gain experience!! Vorshell The Ocean Shaper says, 'Very good, "Name"! You have proven yourself to me and I now reward you with your first charm as well as a new title! Use it well.' Charm & Pet Pet Statistics *All Pet Statistics are base values with NO "Pet Mastery" item and NO VSES buffs. Pet's are parsed over a period 5 minutes on the testing dummy. Custom Abilities Offensive *The values shown in the description's are BASE values. Actual damage will vary based on stats and bonuses. *For other custom abilities please see Magician's Abyssalist's 1.0 Quest Coming Soon Abyssalist's 1.0 Rewards Category:Magicians Category:Paths Category:Abyssalist